1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a hard mask structure and a method for forming a pattern including a plurality of holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices is increased, the design rule for components of the semiconductor device has been reduced. A pattern of the semiconductor device becomes more fine as the degree of integration of the semiconductor device increases. As a result, implementation of fine patterns having a fine width and interval has become increasingly important.